Special
by MyOwnHysteria
Summary: "I wanted to introduce my special person to my parents." - Gruvia.


**Hello all and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I have seen a few things regarding Gray and Juvia after they are reunited (I hope it happens soo or I will lose my mind), and I wanted to do my own take on the subject of them visit Gray's parents' grave. It is also partially inspired by a comic I saw on tumblr a while back. If they are OOC I apologize!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you think they would have liked Juvia?"

The water mage stood behind the ice mage in the wreckage of what was once his home. Gray was tying a wooden board to the grave his father had made years ago. At the time, Silver Fullbuster had believed his son to be dead. Now Gray hid his own name on the grave with his father's. Finishing his work, he sighed and stood up.

"I'm sure they would have." He looked over his shoulder at her. "I know my father did since he trusted you."

With his words, the blue haired woman looked down. Till this day, Juvia still felt guilty about causing her beloved the pain of losing his father a second time. Even though he had been the first one there when she had woken up after being poisoned, even after he told her that he did not blame her, even after he had told her, while looking her straight in the eyes, that he was not made at her, Juvia still felt the guilt.

After a moment of silence, Gray sighed again. "It's not your fault. He was already gone."

The blunnette held her hands in front of her nervously. "Juvia still feels like it is."

Now standing next to one another, they stood in silence as they looked at the grave. It wasn't much. It was a very simple one. Two boards formed together as a cross with the names "Mika" and Gray" carved into it. Gray had taken the liberty of covering up his own name with a smaller board with his father's name carved into it. Gray had claimed that it would have been too much trouble to try to remove his known name when he began to attach it.

Much to Juvia's surprise, she felt something wrap around her hand, and when she looked down, her heart could have burst out of her chest when she saw that Gray had taken a hold of it. The ice mage was never one to display affection. They had held hands in public before, but Juvia had initiated it. Juvia knew that Gray cared for her. He had saved her when Ultear had tried to kill her on Tenrou Island. He had even died for her once, and that was the most horrific moment of Juvia's life. He had, however, comforted her before they ran into the demons when she told him that she had a bad feeling.

Juvia spent a while staring at their hands before she looked at the ice mage with concerned eyes. He was looking down, and his dark hair was covering his eyes. "Gray-sama?"

"I'm fine," he responded almost immediatly, bringing his head up. "I'll be fine. I just... I needed to do this." He looked at her with a ghost of a smile. "Thank you for coming with me."

Juvia returned the smile before she looked back at the grave. "Gray-sama doesn't have to thank Juvia, but... Why did Gray-sama ask Juvia to come along? She thought he would have wanted to be alone..."

"Because..." he trailed off, and Juvia could have sworn she saw a slight pink color appear on his cheeks. However, after a while, his smile came back. "I wanted to introduce my special person to my parents."

Juvia froze.

He had just called her special. _His special person._

"I realized it a while ago," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "But... I didn't actually come to terms with it until we finished with those demons. Juvia..." He took the moment to pause and turn to look at her. "I almost lost it when I heard that you had been poisoned... I don't think I can handle losing another person that I love after losing Ur, my mom, and my dad twice..."

Juvia's hands covered her mouth, and her azure eyes began to fill with tears. She had always hoped that she would be able to hear those words from him, and now here there were.

"Gray-sama... l-loves..." The rain woman couldn't get the rest of the words out.

Gray leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, only making Juvia's face turn redder than Erza's hair. "Yes, Juvia... I love you."

At that moment, Juvia couldn't have fainted. She could have liquidfied herself into a puddle. Because after he finished speaking, Gray lowered his face and pressed his lips to her's. It took all of Juvia's power _not _to turn into a puddle. At first, she was still too much in shock from his confession to respond to his kiss. Once she calmed down, her hands moved to his cheeks while his moved to her waist.

The kiss wasn't long, nor was it fueled with uncontrollable desire. It was a sweet and simple one.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say that," He told her after they pulled away.

Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama is forgiven."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Weak and very mediocre ending since I'm tired and need to go to sleep. **


End file.
